Y todo comenzó con un HOLA
by Vanee Chan
Summary: [sasodei] AU. narra Deidara. dos chicos que por razones del destino se encuentran en un instituto, se enamoran al instante. Un profesor de literatura, un grupo de "mafiosos" del instituto de Konoha, un director, dos artistas,una madre fujoshi y muchas más aventuras pasarán a tomar un importante protagonismo en "HOLA". soy nueva aqui, espero que el fic sea de su agrado
1. La Primera Palabra

Todo comienza… con un HOLA…

Iba caminando por la calle cuando lo vi. Era pelirrojo, con ojos color canela y miel, no tenia expresión en su rostro, sin embargo me pareció la persona más hermosa del mundo... pero, ¿¡que estoy pensando!? ¡Eres un chico, se supone que te gusten las chicas! [Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba solo.]

-Hola- alcanzo a decirme, debido a que lo estaba incomodando con la mirada

-Eh? Ah! Lo siento, estaba mirando a la nada y… ahí estabas –No quise ofenderlo, pero se lo tomo mal.

-Oh! ¿Así que ahora soy la nada de alguien que ni siquiera conozco? –me dijo ofendido

-¡No!, no quise decir eso, en verdad, no estaba prestando atención a lo que hay a mi alrededor, y… yo… simplemente… me "tilde"… en ti…

Eso fue incomodo…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-¡DEIDARA! ¡Son las 08:00 am y aun no te levantas! –Mi hermano… a veces siento que le odio…

-¡Ya cállate! ¡No voy a ir hoy! No me siento bien hm. –Mi cabeza seguía en lo ocurrido ayer…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Ya levántate! ¡¿No tenias examen de física hoy!? –Mi madre… siempre logra que haga lo que ella quiere…

-¡MIERDA! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Y voy una hora tarde! ¡Suerte que no tenga física hasta las 10:00 am!

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN FISICA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-"¿Qué es esto?" Hola –alguien estaba ocupando mi asiento. No lo podía creer, esa persona era…- perdón por lo de ayer…

-No te preocupes, siempre hago enojar a las personas que no conozco. Solo para ver su reacción, su expresión al hablarme, si se ofende, si se irrita, enoja, ríe, eso, tu sabes –eso ultimo me cayó mal [a mi también ¬¬]…

-Y ¿no crees que deberías disculparte? hm

-No –no tengo mucha paciencia, y la poca que me quedaba se me estaba extinguiendo. Pero no podía estar discutiendo con él todo el día, y después de todo a partir de ahora, él era mi compañero de banco. Aunque me costase debía encontrar la manera en que nos llevásemos bien…

-…

-¿Por qué no te cortas ese pelo?, pareces niña –dijo con un tono irónico

-¿¡Que!? ¡Es mi pelo, lo que haga con él no es tu problema! hm–el pelirrojo había acabado con mi paciencia

-JAJAJAJA ok ok lo siento, de veras –eso lo dijo de una forma muy sarcástica…- "ya tengo su punto débil JE"

-…

-…

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasori

-Deidara hm… Y… ¿Qué haces en una secundaria como esta?

-Eeeehhhhmm… me mudé.

-Mmm… -ese pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era Sasori [si, ya lo sabemos ¬¬], empezó a teñir sus mejillas de un tierno color rosa [¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?] en lo que aproveché a decirle- ¿estás bien? Estás rojo hm.

-S-sí, estoy bien..

-¿Seguro?, si quieres llamo al profesor, hm –le dije haciéndome el tonto.

-N-no, estoy bien, n-no te preocupes –el chico aun seguía rojo- ¿Por qué me preguntas? quiero decir, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

-No lo sé, tal vez por respeto, o educación

-¿Educación? –Sasori dibujó una sonrisa maléfica [si, maléfica xD] en su cara, tal vez hasta pícara… Empecé a sonrojarme…- ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

-N-no –le dije apartando la vista, escondiendo mi cara entre mis cabellos, para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, hice como si estuviera adelantando mis tareas (las cuales había terminado ya hace tiempo, pero creo que él no se había dado cuanta… o… al menos eso creo…) [el examen ya lo habían hecho, a Deidei le fue muy bien ^^]

-¿Quieres venir con migo y otros tíos que acabo de conocer a… no se… tomar un helado… vagar por mi nueva ciudad? –no sé por que, pero su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más macabra [JEJE a mi Otro Yo la encantan ese tipo de cosas]

-D-de acuerdo… hm –le dije mientras lo miraba de reojo…

~FIN CAPITULO UNO~


	2. La presentación

CAPITULO 2

La presentación

-**Eh? ¿Estos son tus nuevos amigos?** –pregunté asombrado.

-**Sip, me han nombrado artista en su banda**

-**¿¡QUE!? Pero si yo soy el artista TwT**

-**Él es mas aplicado que tu Dei** –intentó consolarme Pain- **lo hemos nombrado tu maestro..**

-**Ah, él es mi alumno?...** –una nueva sonrisa aparece en su rostro- **tendrás que llamarme "danna".**

-**Qué?**

-**Porque soy tu máster**

-**y yo ahora soy alumno!?** –dije con algo de enojo

-**Sí, es por tu carácter y esa maña de que cuando algo no te gusta lo destrozas y punto** –Pain,

tratando de que no vuele todo el lugar…

-**¡SEMPAAAAAAAAAAIII!** –[supongo que ya saben quién es xD]

-**¿¡Qué!?** –dije con una venita

-**¿Por qué le habla así a Tobi? TwT**

-**Ya, lo siento Tobi** –empecé a calmarme (estaba quedando como un estúpido frente a Sasori)- **¿qué quieres?**

-**Tobi quiere tomar un helado con su sempai!**

-**¡Es verdad!** –apuntó Konnan- **dejen de discutir por cualquier mosca y vallamos a celebrar que **

**Akatsuki tiene un nuevo integrante! Pain~**

-**Ehh… ¡si! Vallamos a celebrar y YO como LIDER que soy los invito a todos a tomar un helado!... creo que… no debí haber dicho eso...** –dijo al ver nuestra cara de felicidad, en especial la de Kakuzu

-**Y después vallamos a por unos dangos ¿si?** –Itachi… ¿por qué ese tipo tiene cara de comadreja?

-**Emm, bueno pero eso ya lo pagan ustedes…**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°EN LA HELADERIA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-**bueno ya conoces a la mayoría del grupo ^^**

-**Si, erass… Konnan. ¿Por qué la mayoría? ¿Qué no estamos todos?**

-**No, falta uno, Hidan. Mañana ya lo conocerás ^^**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hiadan el inmortal?¿¡MI Hidan!?** –Pein con cara de preocupado… ¿acaso dijo "mi"?

**-°mirada amenazante por parte de Konan°**

-**Ehh… Quiero decir… ¿nuestro?**

**-°todos con cara de WTF y la boca abierta de par en par°**

[JEJE que tontito es Pein]

Más tarde fuimos a donde los dangos. En el camino nos encontramos con un "alma noble"

**-¡BARBIE! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No esperaba verlos aquí!¡En especial a la rubia!, creí que no te **

**acercabas a los dangos por miedo a que Itachi te coma! JAJAJAJAJA**

**-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI HM!**

-**JAJAJAJA** –poco a poco la sonrisa del alvino se fue borrando al ver a nuestro nuevo compañero- **¿¡T-**

**tu!?**

-**Qué hay, Hidan** –su expresión fue tan…

**-"desearía que algún día él pudiera verme con esos ojos… ¿¡qué!? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir!? **

**¡Yo no- un minuto por qué Sasori mira así a Hidan? Así, como si hubiera tenido una relación con él… ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Relación!?"** –los celos me mataban- **¿U-ustedes se conocen?**

-**NO** –Hidan puso cara de horror

-**Si**

**-¿Sí o no?** –la comadreja tenía cara de indiferencia… ¿o era de hambre?

-**Si, Hidan fue mi pareja.**

**-¿¡QUE!?** –La cosa se ponía cada vez mas picante, Itachi deberá renunciar a su hambre… ¿Kakuzu

tiene los ojos vidriosos? Debo estar loco, al avaro lo único que le importa es el dinero, no tiene sentimientos…

-**No, espera Kakuzu, yo te puedo explicar-**

-**Me mentiste!** –¿eh?– **¡dijiste que no habías estado con nadie antes de mi!** –WTF?

-**Per-**

-**¡No!¡No hablarás hasta que termine!¡no había necesidad de mentirme por eso!¡sólo tenías que **

**decir "no eres el primero, lo siento"! ¡No iba a enojarme si me decías la verdad!¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tenías experiencia con otros hombres!?**

**-lo siento… no pensé que te molestara tanto…**

**-pues ya ves!**

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos, no podíamos creerlo, y… ¿¡MI pelirrojo estuvo de novio con ese put*

de Hidan!?

-**Y tú! ¿por qué tenias que venir y decir eso tan de repente lastimando a MI Kakuzu!?**

**-¿"mi"? **–Kisame apenas entendía

Sasori no dijo nada, lo que hizo que mi atracción hacia él fuera mayor. Obviamente yo no me daba

cuanta…o…lo ignoraba…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/DESPUES DE TODA ESA LOCURA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-¿Alguien se quedo a escuchar lo de ayer? A mí me dio sueño hm**

**-no se, 20min después de que te fueras Kakuzu se largó a quién-sabe-dónde y Hidan lo siguió intentando darle explicaciones…**

**-Aún no entiendo por qué Kakuzu se molestó así… hm**

**-HEY BARBIE! Ya deja de hablar de mí y MI Kakuzu –**apareció de la nada, apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio (?)

-**Que bieeeeeeeeeeeen. ¿Hoy si podemos ir a comer dangos en paz? –**pregunto ya-saben-quien con un tono irónico.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN QUIMICA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-**Oe danna hm**

**-que quieres mocoso**

**-¿¡QUE!?**

**-JAJAJA ya, dime que quieres**

**-¿Cómo es que fuiste pareja de Hidan? hm**–se sonrojó

-**Eso, cuando teníamos 14 años Hidan fue mi pareja, él me dejó al año, en parte porque sus padres **

**no querían que sea gay, y en otra porque se mudaba… aquí**

**-Y tu… ¿lo sigues amando?**

**-No sé, eso no importa. La cosa es que ya que se que se ha enamorado de otro no me siento culpable de enamorarme otra vez… –**su tono de vos me dio miedo…

-**¿V-vas con los hicos a comer dangos? Je je**

**-"Que cambio de tema ¬¬" sip, ayer me quedé con las ganas, eso y más… –**de nuevo su sonrisita maléfica hizo que me sonrojara y para peor, él se dio cuenta…

-**¿Y… más?... –**pregunta estúpida, me daba miedo lo que podía pasar…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/DESPUES DE CLASES/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-"**¿Qué es esto? ¿tanto yaoi hay en nuestro grupo?" –**la comadreja y el pez estaban abrazados- **¡He- **me detuve al ver lagrimas en los ojos de Itachi. Konan me sorprende por detrás.

-**Al parecer esta celoso…**

**-de quien?**

**-¿no es obvio? Itachi muere por ti, y ahora tú te estás pasando mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo.**

**-Han pasado sólo dos días desde que lo conocí ¬¬U…pero, ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? ¿¡Itachi!?¿¡Yo!?**

**¿¡Morir!?¿¡El!?¿¡Mi!?**

**-Shhh! ¿Podrías hablar más bajo!? Sí, me lo dijo el otro día, también dijo que un día te descuidaras **

**y te va a violar…**

**-¿¡QUE!? –**grité tanto que los observados nos miraron. Itachi se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a mí.

-**Hey… ¿Qué hacen?^^**

**-N-na-nada hm… –**al parecer mi sonrojo era evidente.

-**Era broma… **-dijo Konan con cara de susto (?)

-¡**HEY MOCOSO! ¿no te ibas a los baños? Te estaba esperando! **–no hace falta que explique quien apareció de la nada..

**-Ah, sí, perdón… ¡No me llames mocoso hm!**

-**si, por qué le llamas mocoso al pobre Dei?**

**-creía que odiabas a mi Dei, ¿por qué tanta preocupación de repente? **-¡eso! Espera, acaso dijo… ¿¡MI DEI!?

~FIN CAPITULO 2~

Weeeeno, espero que les haya gustado ^^  
si quieren más, sigan al tercer capii^^


	3. El trabajo de literatura

El trabajo de Literatura

-**Oe danna, ayer…**

**-No me hables de ayer. –¿**Acaso hice algo mal?¿por qué ahora me habla tan cortante?-** "¡Cómo lo odio!¿¡Por qué él!? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien despertara esos sentimientos que yo creía ya extintos? ¡TE ODIO DEI!¡TE ODIO Y TE AMO! Aunque sea demasiado pronto como para hablar de amor…"**

El profesor nos dio unas cuantas tareas y un trabajo grupal en el que me asignó a Saso como compañero

-**Tsk! Odio literatura. **–al verme con cara triste retomó diciendo- **Odio las historias y aún mas tener que crearlas. Tengo muy poca imaginación-** antes de que terminara de hablar el profesor le interrumpió

-**Lo olvidaba, debe tener una trama dramática, el personaje tendrá un problema con la sociedad, pero también debe tener un romance y un final dudoso **–Dicho esto el profesor Kakashi recogió sus cosas y se fue

-**Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres hm.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/DESPUES DE CLASES/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-**Y… dónde hacemos el trabajo? –**Preguntó Kisame a Itachi quien miraba furioso a MI compañero

-**Donde quieras yo tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente. Ey Sasori **–llamó la atención del último- **te espero en la plaza Oeste mañana a las 8:30, sin excusas.**

Sasori no dijo nada, no pudo, el morocho ya se había marchado.

Después de eso nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas casas. No pude dormir, estaba pensando en la comadreja, siempre sentí un gran odio proveniente de él… pero ahora…¿será verdad lo que me dijo Konan? No lo creo…pero, ¿por qué me mentiría?

Ahora estaba preocupado por mi danna ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando se encuentre con Itachi? En ese momento se me ocurrió la mala idea de ir a espiarlos.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN CLASE DE ALGEBRA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-¡Ey mocoso!**

**-¿eh!? Que?**

**-¡Te estoy hablando!**

**-Ah… perdón…hm**

**-Ey! Presta atención! ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

**-Nada, solo estoy… pensativo…hm**

**-sí, eso ya lo se. Dime que piensas. **–eso sonó a orden

**-Nada, nada importante hm.**

**-Vamos Dei, dile a tu danna qué es lo que te pasa!**

**-No importa **–acto seguido pedí permiso para ir al baño y no volví hasta la siguiente clase, historia.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/MAS TARDE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

La campana ya había sonado, era la hora del almuerzo. Me disponía a escaparme de la realidad y sumergirme en mis pensamientos cuando alguien se detiene delante de mí, haciendo que no pueda frenar a tiempo, choque y caiga con él, quedando sobre éste.

-**Auch hm**

**-Baka! Por qué no frenas!?**

**-¿Danna?**

**-Sí, quien mas!? ** –empecé a sentirme observando, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Las personas estaban allí tomándonos fotos y esas cosas malas ¬¬. Yo estaba sobre mi danna dejándolo en una situación comprometedora. Él estaba del color de su cabello y yo imaginándome cosas "insanas", a lo que me desmayé por una hemorragia nasal…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN LA ENFERMERIA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-**Ahhh… ¿qué pasó?...hm **–miré a mi alrededor, lo vi. Inmediatamente vino a mi cabeza esa… imagen, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, nuestros rostros a tan pocos centímetros y yo… como un estúpido niño pervertido y su imaginación

**-Te desmayaste ¿No lo recuerdas?**

**-N-no **–creo que no me funciona mentir…

-**¿quieres que te lo recuerde? Sabes, fue bastante extraña la manera en que me veías **–otra vez la sonrisita. ¿Por qué rayos se dibuja cada vez que sucede algo malpensable!?

Se oían gritos fuera de la habitación.

-**¿Quién grita tanto? Hm**

**-Creo que es Itachi, está furioso porque sólo puede visitarte uno por vez, y bueno, yo llegué primero. Bueno será mejor que me vaya y lo deje pasar.**

**-¡NO! ¡Quédate con migo!**

**-eh?**

**-ehh, quiero decir que…-**

**-Ok.**

**-Eh?**

**-Me quedo.** –Esta vez su sonrisa era dulce. Una sonrisa tierna, una de la que cualquiera fácilmente puede enamorarse.

Hablamos de cuanto bicho pasó por nuestras cabezas. De su homosexualidad, de mi indefinida sexualidad, de nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, nuestras creencias y muchas más cosas que en este momento no me acuerdo, pero fue muy placentero conversar con mi Saso. Se quedó con migo hasta que se acabó el tiempo de visita. Me hicieron unos análisis y me dieron el alta. Al salir, él me estaba esperando.

**-Temía que te cansaras de esperar y te fueras **–le dije con una sonrisa.

**-Baka, te dije que te esperaría sin importar cuánto tardes y que te acompañaría a tu casa sin importar cuán lejos esté. **–Me respondió con el mismo gesto.

Caminamos despacio, y el trayecto que normalmente tardo 15min en recorrer corriendo, se hiso de 1 hora.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie en casa, tan sólo una nota que decía:

"_Hijo, salimos a un viaje de negocios con Naruto y tu padre. Sé que te quedarás sólo pero no podíamos dejar a tu hermano sin un tutor así que nos lo llevamos. Siento no haberme despedido personalmente, pero no llegabas y se nos hacía tarde para llegar puntual al vuelo._

_Te quieren mami, papi y Naru ^^"_

**-Así que no hay nadie… –**afirmó Sasori- **es igual en mi casa.**

**-Oye…Danna…**

**-¿?**

**-¿Qui-quieres quedarte… a dormir? Hm**

**-… **–empezaba a arrepentirme de lo que dije cuando divisé esa sonrisa que tanto miedo me causaba- **de a cuerdo, me quedo. De todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/FLASH BACK/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-No sé, eso no importa. La cosa es que ya que se que se ha enamorado de otro no me siento culpable de enamorarme otra vez… –**su tono de vos me dio miedo…

-**¿V-vas con los hicos a comer dangos? Je je**

**-"Que cambio de tema ¬¬" sip, ayer me quedé con las ganas, eso y más… –**de nuevo su sonrisita maléfica hizo que me sonrojara y para peor, él se dio cuenta…

-**¿Y… más?... –**pregunta estúpida, me daba miedo lo que podía pasar…

-**Ya sabes que soy homosexual, y no creo que te moleste o ya te habrías alejado de mi… y… la verdad es que… me gustas.**

**-¿¡Qu- **me interrumpió.

**-¡Cállate y presta atención al profesor, mocoso!**

**-¡No me llames así!**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/FIN FLASH BACK/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-¿No se supone que deba cocinar yo? Es mi casa hm.**

**-Pero tú acabas de salir de la enfermería, no debes sobreesforsarte**

**-No me internaron, y no fue para tanto, sólo fue-**

**-¿Una hemorragia nasal?** –preguntó irónicamente, a lo que hice un puchero y él rió… Nunca lo había escuchado reír así, a carcajadas. Me pareció tan tierno que yo también reí.

Al terminar de comer fuimos a mi habitación y aprovechamos para empezar ese trabajo de literatura…

-**¡Aahhh! ¡No entiendo el amor! ¿¡Por qué el relato tiene que tener amor!?**

**-¿Quieres que te explique? **–y diciendo eso me silenció, posó sus dulces labios cuidadosamente sobre los míos, pidiendo permiso al principio (al que accedí), y sin compasión al final. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, pero no demasiado, quedando nuestros labios rozándose.

**-"ah…" **–no sabía que decir, pero no estaba avergonzado, a contrario de él, que estaba casi del color de su cabello. Y cuando al fin se dispuso a decir algo…**- no hables hm **–y lo besé

En ese momento no me importó nada, me sentía seguro en sus brazos, con sus besos y caricias, simplemente parecía que el mundo no existiese. Sólo éramos él y yo. Repentinamente para y me dice con una sonrisa:

-**Creo que ya tengo la trama para el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei** –lo miré con el mismo gesto y volvimos a besarnos, a embriagarnos en nuestro aroma…

Nos dejamos caer en mi cama y nos dormimos profundamente, abrazando el uno al otro…

Me desperté por un grito de mi Saso…

-**¿Qué pasó? Son casi las 4:15 –**dije mirando el reloj.

**-Yo-y-yo-yo** –Sasori estaba temblando

~FIN CAPITULO 3~

Weno, hasta aqui llego.

meresco algún comentario?

van a matarme? TwT

no subo hasta recibir al menos un review [no es amenaza, es solo que si no le gusta a nadie, por qué molestarme (eso no es cierto, no me molesta) en escribir?

Los leo en la próxime semana! sayoo^^


	4. El sueño de ambos

CAPITULO 4:

El sueño de ambos…

Me desperté por un grito de mi Saso…

-**¿Qué pasó? Son casi las 4:15 –**dije mirando el reloj.

**-Yo-y-yo-yo** –Sasori estaba temblando y me miraba horrorizado.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/SUEÑO DE SASORI/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Dos chicos besándose en una cama. Sábanas blancas ocultan su desnudez.

**-Mmm… Ah… Deid…ara… te ammo… mmm… eres un gran… seme…**

**-No soy yo… Ah… tú eres… un buen uke**

**-¿¡UKE!?**

Despierta…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/FIN SUEÑO/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-¡Ya dime de una buena vez que fue lo que pasó!**

**-Uke… uke… yo no soy uke… yo siempre soy el seme… uke… no, uke no… – **con un aura depresiva en la esquina q da al ventanal…

**-… Emmm… Sasori?**

**-Nada, no pasa nada, no importa…**

**-¿?**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Saso no estaba en la cama cuando desperté. Una voz me llamaba desde la cocina

**-Hi-hiciste el desayuno? **–dije con la boca abierta y un tanto apenado.

**-Sip. Esto es muy poco a comparación de lo que te mereces. Además te hice pegar un buen susto anoche, lo siento.**

**-Esta bien no te preocupes **–aun seguía con la boca abierta, él me la cierra con un beso

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN EL INSTITUTO/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Después de desayunar nos preparamos y salimos 30 minutos antes de la hora de entrada, así que llegamos temprano, dándonos tiempo de besarnos apasionadamente, sin percatarnos de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor… ¿En qué momento llegó toda esa gente?

**-¡Así que la rubia empezó a salir con el enano rojo! Jaja **–Hidan estaba allí, junto con su novio, Konan, Pain, Zetsu y Kisame. Suerte que no estaban Itachi y Tobi…

**-Cállate Hidan** –mi Saso habló indiferente, como si no hubiera sentido nada al besarme. Yo aún estaba en shock, y cuando al fin reaccioné:

-**¡NO SOY RUBIA HM!**

**-Hacen una hermosa pareja! Ven Dei tenemos que hablar.** –Konan me "arrancó" de los brazos e mi Sasori (quien aun me abrazaba) para llevarme lejos de miradas y oídos inapropiados- **Ey! Deben tener más cuidado! Mira, allí esta Itachi, ¿acaso quieres romper su corazón!? **–Sin dejarme contestar prosiguió- **por otro lado hacen una hermosa pareja, ¡soy su fangirl número uno!**

**-Acaso eres bipolar o algo?... **–susurré, en eso vinieron los otros, junto con Itachi.

-**Hola Konnan… hola Dei **–me regaló una sonrisa de lo más tierna y unos ojos hipnotizantes. Me quede sin nada que decir, probablemente sin aliento, hasta que mi Saso me saca de mis pensamientos con una tos falsa y una mirada amenazante (las cuales todos notaron)

Cuando entramos al aula Itachi me pasó un papel con algo escrito, sin que mi Danna se diera cuenta. No lo leí hasta la mitad de la clase. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué querría decirme Itachi?

"_Dei, búscame a la hora del almuerzo, te estaré esperando en el cerezo de atrás"_

**-¿Qué haces? **–me paralicé al escuchar la vos de mi pelirrojo preguntándome sobre el trozo de papel.

**-N-nada, leo… unos apuntes… –**sí, definitivamente no se mentir…

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-¿alguien me presta dinero? Se me olvido traer… ¿Hidan?**

**-Si claro Kakuzu, no voy a volver a caer en eso ¬¬**

**-Mmm ¿recuerdas en donde termino ****_eso_****?** –mirada seductora de Kakuzu.

**-Sí, sí lo recuerdo…**

**-Nuestro primer beso…**

**-Sí, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes**

**-¿Acaso no te gustó? ¿Recuerdas en ****_donde_**** terminó ese beso? **–Sonrojo por parte de Hidan y mirada seductora de Kakuzu- ¿**Quieres revivir ese recuerdo? **–se besan.

-**Pero no voy a pagarte maldito avaro.**

En otro lugar…

Estaba buscando el árbol indicado por Itachi, apenas había podido separarme de mi ojimiel… ¡Allí esta! Es el árbol indicado! Pero no estaba el pelinegro… alguien me sorprende por detrás.

**-Dei…**

**-Me asustaste jeje**

**-ven con migo** –me llevó detrás del gran árbol-** Sabes Dei, me gustas.**

**-¿Qu-**antes de dejarme hablar me arrincono contra el cerezo y me besó. Él no estaba avergonzado, a diferencia de mí. Sin embargo correspondí al beso. Sasori aparece por detrás del ojirrojo

**-Sasori… –**el pelinegro se da la vuelta

** -Me mentiste Dei... Y en cuanto a ti Uchiha, no vuelvas a tocar un solo pelo de mi novio.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN CLASES/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-**"no puedo simplemente decirle que lo siento, él tiene que saber que de verdad estoy arrepentido, tengo que demostrárselo" Sasori, creo que te mereces una explicación hm.**

**-No. Merezco que me ames de verdad, necesito que me ames…**

**-Yo-**

**-Deidara! Si tantas ganas tiene de hablar, porque no habla en la oficina del director!?**- habló el profesor

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LA SALIDA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

No sabía qué hacer o decir. Me sentía pésimo. ¿Cómo es que pude engañar al chico que amo?

**-Sasori yo-**

**-No necesito que me digas nada. Simplemente °suspira° ¿me amas?**

**-Claro que sí. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida hm.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces, por qué besaste al Uchiha?**

**-Yo… no lo sé **–bajé la mirada, una lagrima corría por mi mejilla. Me sentía horrible.-** Yo… lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice… pero sí sé que te amo, sé que es difícil perdonar una cosa así pero yo… lo siento Sasori… lo siento **–le dije todo eso sin levantar la vista, mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-**No llores Dei. Te creo, no te preocupes.** –me sonríe, aunque pareciera que sus ojos romperían a llorar en cuestión de segundos. Me seca las lágrimas y me besa. Toda la secundaria vio eso, hasta el mismísimo director, quien nos citó después de clases para darnos u sermón de la vida y que los gays y que no puedes besar a tan corta edad y que es mala reputación para el instituto etcétera.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/MAS TARDE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**-Uff! Tanto problema por un beso… Ya son las 6:30, aun queda tiempo para las 8:00… ¿A dónde quieres ir?**

**-Irás a ver a Itachi?...**

**-Tengo que ir. Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo con eso y vallamos a divertirnos**

**-Ok. Entoncessssss vallamos a tomar un helado! Hm**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes mi Dei… Te ves muy lindo sonrojado** –mirada seductora.

**-Cállate… y vamos que tengo hambre hm**

**-JAJAJA ok. ¿Cuándo es que vienen tus padres?**

**-Dentro de una semana hm. ¿Quieres quedarte en casa hasta que lleguen?**

**-De a cuerdo. Te quiero mocoso**

**-Yo te quiero más.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LAS 8:00 DE ESE MISMO DIA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sasori ya había salido de casa. Yo estaba "durmiendo", y sin que se diera cuenta lo seguí. Llegó a la plaza Oeste. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos..

-**Itachi…**

**-Creí que no vendrías**

**-…**

**-Tengo que advertirte algo sobre Deidara…**

**-Pierdes tu tiempo Uchiha-**

**-Si de verdad lo amas deberás complacerlo en todo, sin importar lo que sea, si decide dejarte por mí no puedes intervenir. Y por desgracia para ti él me besó, eso quiere decir que le importo.**

**-Ya cállate Uchiha.**

**-Mira no voy a dejar que una rata como tú me arrebata lo que me costó crear en años en una semana.**

**-Lástima, el amor es injusto. **–Mi pelirrojo estaba marchándose.

**-Tsk. ¡Recuerda que el amor de Dei es sólo mío! ¡Nunca te pertenecerá! ¡NUNCA!**

Mi ojimiel se alejó tres cuadras del lugar. En ese momento le abrazo por detrás. Él se asusta bastante al principio pero al reconocer mis manos, las abraza y recuesta su cabeza en la mía, que esta oculta en su cuello.

**-No debiste habernos espiado.**

**-No pude evitarlo**

**-Te amo**

**-Yo te amo más hm.**

**-Que? Eso no es cierto, yo te amo más**

**-Nop. Yo te amo mucho más de lo que tú me amas.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Mi ojimiel dormía a mi lado como un bebé. Ya era hora de levantarnos. Estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no quería ir al colegio, que quería pasar el día con él cuando despertó

**-Dei… faltemos**

**-Como tú quieras amor **–le sonreí.

Estuvimos hasta el medio día en la cama. Hablando, acariciándonos, besándonos, simplemente estar ahí por y para el otro.

**-Bueno creo que ya te he contado toda mi vida.**

**-No, no me has contado cómo es que saliste con Hidan hm.**

**-Te parece necesario hablar de él?**

**-No, lo siento hm**

**-°**suspira

**-… **–vino a mi mente el día en que llegué a la enfermería por una hemorragia nasal, y al parecer, mi pelirrojo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo…

**-Dei, ¿en qué pensaste para que te dé una hemorragia nasal?**

**-… **–me había puesto rojo, cosa que él no tardó en reconocer y su sonrisa macabra volvió a aparecer

**-Anda dime**

**-N-e-en nada… ¿por qué tendría que pensar en algo? **–Como ya dije, no sé mentir-** ¿por qué la sonrisa? **–estaba más rojo que el cabello de mi Danna

**-Por nada. Simplemente me puse a pensar en qué es lo que habrá pasado por tu cabecita **–mi sonrojo era cada vez mayor

**-Ya te dije que nada hm**

**-Sí claro, y yo hago como que te creo…**

**-D-de acuerdo, tú ganas!** –cada vez me ponía mas rojo (¿era eso posible?)-** nos imaginé… haciendo… el… **–me besó antes de que terminara de hablar.

**-Y si hacemos que tus sueños se hagan realidad?** –mirada seductora.

**-… **–no sabía que decir, era el sueño de mi vida. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar se oye el ruido de llaves de la puerta.

~FIN CAPITULO 4~

Wii aki el capi 4! woo!

algún review se quiere pasear por mi Fic? :3

agradesco a esa chica [perdon pero no recuerdo el nombre y como escribo los capis en Copy-N-Paste no puedo fijarme... en verdad lo siento, para la próxima anoto los nombres... perdón... de todos modos tú ya sabes kien eres xD] weno, decía, le agradezco por su tan calido coment ^^

weno, espero que les aya gustado^^

qué creen qe pasará?

quién será el que abre la puerta?

será bueno o malo para la pareja?

cuál creen que será la reacción de sus padres al descubrir sus preferencias sexuales? [con esta pregunta pueden ayudarme a mí, que aún no lo he escrito :p (y de hecho voi bastante adelantada... como por el capi 7 y medio xD)]

weno ya los dejo, y... si kieren pasearse por mis otros fics... no me enojaría... :3

ok si, ya dejo de hacer publicidad u.u

nos leemos sayoo!^^

[espero no haberlos aburrido u.u]


End file.
